Don't Cry for Me
by Angelicbeing510
Summary: Leon is a professional in the art of kidnapping...Sora is his next victim.  SoraxLeon, One sided RikuxSora.  Rate M for language.  AxelxRoxas and CloudxZach on the side


Hello! So I'm coming back to Fanfiction and have two new stories to debut. I've always wanted to write a Leon/Sora fic so here it is. Let me know what you think and what you might want in the future :D

_"Mr. Leonhart you may now go in."_

The intercom cut through the waiting room and met the ears of it's only occupant. 'Mr. Leonhart,' Leon, rose from his chair towards the double doors that seemingly opened themselves.

He usually wasn't called into headquarters for his next assignment. The Organization had recruited him when he was 16. He had been approached after his martial arts class by a tall man with starkingly white hair and tan skin, Xenanhort. The olderman had explained that The Organization was recruiting new talent and they had taken an interest in his talents.

By talents he meant his ability to disarm someone faster than most grown men and his extensive knowledge of weaponry.

'That was 10 years ago' The scarred brunette thought.

As Leon strode down the sterile white hallway he adjusted the holster that was secured under his leather jacket. To the untrained eye Leon looked like a normal young man dressed in a black leather duster and combat boots. Anyone in The Organization could tell you at one glance that Leon had at least three guns hidden on his person and two concealed knives.

The double glass doors at the end of the hall opened to reveal Xenanhort standing behind his desk. He turned from his window as Leon entered. The office was ornately decorated with various bookshelves standing against the walls and rare artifacts displayed on glass pedastals.

"Squall.."

"Leon." The brunette corrected.

"Squall," Xenanhort ignored as he made to sit at his desk, "sit. I have your next assignment there in the file."

Leon eyed his superior and then the chair. He sat down in front of the desk and picked up the folder. Xenanhort watched the brunette intently as he thumbed through the file.

"Why a kid?" Leon questioned. It was quite bold for anyone to question Xenanhort but Leon knew his worth and how much he was allowed to get away with.

"He'll be 18 in May. Not so much a child as a young man. We have our reasons. You'll have everything you need delivered to your residence."

"I mov.."

"We know Squall. We know." With that Xenanhort waved his hand dismissing the assassin.

Squall took the folder and left the office. Glancing over the picture inside Squall thought to himself, 'Why would The Organization want me to kidnap some kid?' The picture he held revealed a spikey haired brunette. 'The kid' was smiling and hugging a large shaggy dog. 'Cute,' Leon smirked, 'guess I'll be seeing you real soon Sora Strife.'

"SORA STRIFE WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" A disgruntled blond yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sora Strife was currently wrapped up in his chocobo bed sheets, sprawled out and dreaming of dancing moogles. His twin. Roxas came running into his bedroom and jumped on his bed.

"Sora come on! Cloud's going to kick your ass if the school tells him you were late again!"

Sora turned his head further into his pillow. The moogles were currently performing Swan Lake.

"Rowxas ima fiee mints" the brunette snored into the pillow.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin and then ran into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a glass full of cold water. Holding the glass over the sleeping Sora's head Roxas counted to three and then poured.

""

_''_

Cloud smiled to himself hearing his little brother scream. Used to the twins antics he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the two of them came running down for breakfast. He finished the egg he was currently cooking and transferred it to a plate full of bacon and homefries.

The kitchen table was set with two more plates, each filled with the delicious breakfast and Cloud added the final plate to the setting. He stood back to admire his work.

'Exactly how Mom used to make it'

It had been a year since their mother had passed away. She died in a car accident on her way home from work. Cloud remembered everything that happened that night, every detail, even down to the color watch the nurse was wearing. The nurse that told him his mother was gone. He can remember holding Sora as he broke down. The brunette being the more emphatic of the twins. Roxas just sat quietly in the waiting room, no tears at least to no one's knowledge. But Cloud did notice from that day on that a bit of light was gone from the young blond's eyes. They would never be the same brilliant blue again. Instead they became cold, distant, as if there was always a shield covering them.

A knock on the door pulled Cloud from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Cloud called and made his way to the front of the house. He opened the door to reveal a tall, handsome man with raven hair and dark eyes and then Cloud's eyes looked towards what the handsome man was holding.

"Cloud Strife I think this belongs to you." The raven haired man raised his arm pulling a black and white shaggy dog up by it's color to show Cloud. The dog's muzzle and paws were covered in mud.

The man's voice wasn't angry, rather there was a routine feel to the whole situation. The man smiled at Cloud who blushed and reached for the dog.

"RODINEY! So that's where you've been all morning! Digging up Zach's garden again. What am I going to do with you?" Cloud scolded the dog who's goofy expression never left it's face. No matter how much Cloud yelled at Rodiney he would always wag his tail and give kisses. 'Stupid dog' thought the blond. Zack cleared his throat.

"So Cloud since i'm here and I know you have work soon why don't I give you a ride into the city."

"Oh no Zack I couldn't ask you to do that I'm okay taking my bike in besides it's exercise and one can never get enough exercise right? I mean you probably have all kinds of things you want to do today besides give me a ride to work because then if you did you would have to pick me up after and that would just be more time out of your day I think.."

Zack smiled at the rambling blonde. 'Too cute' he thought as Cloud continued his harangue.

"...and Rodiney destroyed your garden again so I should be offering you a ride or something to make up for it you know that stupid dog is always ruining your flowers and if I could I would put a fence up around the house but I can.."

"Cloud shut up and take the ride!" Cloud was startled by the sudden appearance of Roxas. The young blond scratched Rodiney's ears as he greeted their neighbor.

"Hey Zack!"

"Hi Roxas how are you today?" Zack had to smirk at the young blondes bold words. Cloud was currently blushing and fiddling with his clothes.

"I'm fine. So Cloud will be ready for work in 30 minutes. Guess he'll see you then huh?" Roxas winked up at their neighbor.

Zack nodded and turned to Cloud, "Take your time Cloud when you're ready just head over. Besides it looks like it's going to rain and I'd hate for you to be caught out in a storm. I'll see you soon!" he winked. With that the raven haired man waved goodbye. Roxas pushed both Cloud and Rodiney back into the house and closed the door.

The sound of the hinge clicking brought Cloud out of his stupor, "Roxas! I totally had that under control!"

"Sure thing Cloud. Sure thing."

"Hey! Who was at the door?" Sora was making his way down the stairs, adjusting the tie on his school uniform he kneeled on the floor and hugged Rodiney who was shaking with excitement that his favorite Strife was awake.

"Good morning my big ol' Wodiney!" Sora baby talked at the ecstatic canine. Rodiney licked his face and barked. The two blonds cringed as Rodiney transferred the mud from his muzzle onto Sora's face. The brunette didn't seem to mind or notice.

"It was none other than Zack Faire. Cloud's crush upon a time." Roxas made a dramatic motion with his hand and sighed. Cloud was not amused.

"Har har Roxas. He's not my crush okay! Guy's like Zack are never interested in guy's like me."

The twins shared a look. Sora began, "Oh woe is poor Cloud Strife" he placed his hand over his heart as Roxas joined, "Yes! Woe is poor Cloud Strife, who's brain is far outmatched by his beauty.'' They laughed and ran for the kitchen leaving a disgruntled Cloud and a muddy Rodiney in the foyer.

"Bye Cloud! Have a safe ride to work!" Sora waved at his big brother.

"Have a **sexy** ride to work Cloud! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Roxas added. Cloud blushed profusely as he made his way across the lawn to Zack's. Sora turned to Roxas,

"When do you think they'll finally get together?"

"Well if Cloud doesn't act like a spaz possibly today. Who knows" Roxas rolled his eyes and turned from the front door to grab his school bag. "Come on Sora we gotta get going."

"Right" Sora grabbed his school bag as well and followed Roxas down the sidewalk. Their school was only a 10 minute walk from the house. As Sora was catching up to Roxas he noticed a new car parked on their street. It was a small neighborhood so the car stood out against the usual vehicles they passed on their way to school. As Sora walked past the mysterious car he noticed the windows were tinted completely black, matching the car's exterior. 'Cool car' thought the brunette, 'Wonder who it belongs to?'

To his ignorance the owner of the car was currently standing just behind him. A cleared throat drew Sora from staring at the car to facing a very handsome albiet dangerous man.

"Oh Hi there! Is this your car? It's really nice." The young brunette smiled brightly up at the stranger.

'Didn't your parents teach you never to talk to strangers?' The older man thought as he stared down at the beaming brunette.

"Yes this is my car. and you are?''

"I'm sorry how rude of me! I'm Sora Strife. You must be new here." Sora placed his hands behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the man to introduce himself.

"No. I'm just here looking at property." Sora's eyes held his gaze. They were the most exotic shade of blue he had ever seen. 'tempting' is what the man thought. 'very tempting.'

Sora waited for the man to say more but he simply stared down at the brunette. As if taking in every detail of him. It was a bit uncomfortable to have such an attractive guy eyeing him. Sora noticed the man's clothes showed off the obviously muscled body concealed beneath them. His eyes traveled up to the mans face and he noticed a faint scar across the man's nose.

'What a hunk' Sora thought and then blushed.

"SORA COME ON! Leave the nice guy alone and get a move on!" Roxas called from his place down the street. 'Who on earth is my brother bothering now?' thought Roxas.

"It was nice meeting you Sora Strife. Maybe we'll meet again."

"Yea maybe.." Sora waited for the man to give his name.

"Squall," The tall brunette offered.

"Squall," Sora repeated, the name suited the man standing before him, "it was nice meeting you too! Take care!" Sora bid farewell and then ran off towards Roxas. Leon watched as the brunette caught up to his brother and the two continued on their way to school. As the twins rounded the corner Leon opened the trunk of the car and pulled out various equipment. 'With the older brother out of the house and the twins at school it should be no problem getting the layout of the house' he thought as he made his way up towards the Strife residence.

"Who was that man you were talking to?" Roxas asked as he and Sora walked through the gates to their school.

"Squall. He's looking at property." Sora offered. Roxas didn't hear though as he made a running leap into the arms of a tall, lanky red head. Sora smiled.

"Axel! Good morning how are you?" The brunette asked to deaf ears. Roxas and Axel were currently too enthralled by eachothers tongues as they made out in the school courtyard. Finally pulling back for air Axel answered, "I'm much better now that I have my Roxie!"

"Axel!" the blond proclaimed, "I hate that nickname!"

"I know but you're so cute when you're pissed so it's worth saying it" Axel grinned. The three of them made their way into the school. Classes were starting in a few minutes, Sora smiled back at Roxas and Axel as he went off towards his locker. The two holding hands as they strode down the hall toward their first period.

'I can't wait to have a boyfriend.' Sora thought as he approached his locker. He turned the combination and started grabbing the books he needed for the day. A pale muscular arm placed itself against the side of his locker and Sora sighed to himself. Without turning around he knew who the limb belonged to.

"Morning Riku," The brunette busied himself with his locker and hoped the senior wouldn't give him too much trouble today.

Riku reached with his other hand to turn Sora's face toward him. Sora was now pinned against his locker Riku had a hand placed on either side of his head. "Sora. Have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?" The silver haired male had pressed his lips against Sora's ear as he spoke. A shiver ran through the brunette but he maintained his composure.

"I have Riku. And my answer is still the same as it always has been. NO."

Riku's whole demeanor changed within an instant. His energy no longer languid or sultry. Rather Sora could feel the intensity gathering before him as Riku slammed one of his fist against the locker.

"DAMN IT SORA!" The taller male yelled and then grabbed Sora's face, "I'm the hottest guy in this school, I could have anyone, anyone I want and yet you still won't have me? My patience is wearing thin Sora. I will have you."

Sora held his ground, used to Riku's antics. He wasn't sure why Riku was so into him. Like he said Riku could have anyone he wanted, even teachers were fawning over him, so why was he wasting his time with Sora? It started last year when Riku first transferred to Radiant Garden Academy.

Everyone was in love with Riku from first sight. Even Sora admitted that he was hot but Sora could see that Riku was cruel. He used people to get what he wanted and when he got what he desired from them he'd get rid of them. Sora remembered Tidus Highwind and Riku's huge fight in the cafeteria. Apparently the two had been seeing eachother and after Riku had finally gotten Tidus to sleep with him Riku dumped him for some cheerleader and told the whole school about their relationship. Tidus tried to kill himself that same night. Swallowed a bunch of pills and Riku laughed about it the next day.

Sora had yelled at Riku to show some kindness when he heard him laughing and that's when Riku turned his sights towards the bubbly brunette. Since then Riku had been asking Sora out almost every week and Sora always said no. Riku wasn't deterred though, he would always find a new way to ask Sora out. Sometimes the gestures were sweet, once Riku had placed flowers in Sora's locker with a note attached.

Sora thought the flowers were lovely but he knew Riku's antics and sure enough when Sora went to find him, Riku was making out with one of the school's secretaries.

"Look Riku," Sora began hesistantly he didn't want to anger Riku anymore,"there are plenty of other guys out there willing to date you but I'm sorry I'm not one of them. I'm sorry Riku but no."

They stared at eachother for a few minutes, in the distance Sora could hear the first bell ring signaling classes had begun. 'Great I'm late again' thought the brunette who was brought back to the current situation by laughter. Riku's laughter to be specific. The silverette was currently laughing in his face.

"That's what I love about you Sora. You apologize even though you haven't done anything wrong. I love that innocence about you.'' Riku caressed Sora's cheek and thumbed his lips, "My sweet Sora," the next part he whispered into the brunettes ear, "I can only imagine how sweet it'll be to finally **fuck you." **

Sora pushed Riku away from him but to no avail. Riku was much stronger then him but the older boy got the hint.

"Stay away from me Riku. Find someone else to harass because I'll never be yours." With that Sora stormed off to his first period, slightly dishevled and completely creeped out.

Riku watched the brunette walk away, 'that's what you think.' An evil smirk crossed his features and he too turned to go to class.

The last bell for the day rang and students rushed out of their classes excited to go home. Sora had managed to avoid Riku since this morning and was glad for it.

'What the hell is his problem?'

The brunette made his way to his locker saying goodbye to his friends for the day. He collected his things and made for the front gates.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas came up the hall behind him.

"Roxas!" Sora gave his twin a big hug and then greeted Axel who was walking alongside the blond.

"So I'm going over to Axel's for a bit tell Cloud I won't be home for dinner."

"Sure you guys getting into anything fun?"

"Eachother" Axel blurted out and Roxas hit him playfully in the stomach. Sora blushed and then smiled.

"Oh well you guys have a good time don't worry I'll let Cloud know that you won't be home for dinner." Sora rambled on.

'Get's it from Cloud,' Roxas thought and then laughed. Grabbing Axel they headed towards the redheads house. "See ya Sora!"

Sora put his headphones on and began the walk home.

_...I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love, love love love, I want your love..._

The brunette was too lost in his thoughts to notice the figure that was following him home from school. He looked up into the sky and noticed dark clouds gathering and the wind was picking up.

'Great more rain' he thought, 'well if I cut through the woods I can save myself about 5 minutes' the brunette turned off the sidewalk and towards the gravel path that lead to the woods.

The rain was starting pick up and Sora was almost out of the woods when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. He yelped in surprise and then closed his eyes in pain as he was slammed against a tree. Headphones knocked to the ground Sora opened his eyes to find Riku pressing him into the tree trunk.

"Riku what the hell. GET OFF!"

"NO SORA! I WANT YOU AND I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU." Before he knew what was going on Sora could feel one of Riku's hands under his shirt, pulling at the back of his pants. While Riku busied his lips attacking Sora's kneck. Biting, sucking, bruising the tender flesh.

"OW! STOP RIKU! STOP IT!" The little brunette dug his fingers into Riku's arms trying to tear the offending limbs off of him but Riku reached up with one hand and slammed Sora's head against the tree. Stunning him momentarily.

'God my head!' The brunette was dazed and his arms felt heavy. 'If I can't stop him he's going to...he's going to..'

Riku had torn Sora's shirt and was currently working on pulling his pants down. Tears flowed freely from Sora's eyes as he tried to regain control of his body.

"You're going to love me Sora. You **are** going to love me.'' Riku threw Sora to the ground and the brunette tried to crawl away from the scene. His fingers couldn't grasp onto the ground which was now slick with mud and he was easily pulled back towards Riku. The muscled young man pulled Sora so that his legs straddled either side of his body.

A loud crack resounded through the rain and Sora whimpered at the feel of Riku's body covering his. To Sora's surprise and confusion Riku's body was lifeless. He used this moment to push the Silverette off of him. Sora was up and running off towards his home without even a glance behind him to see who saved him. He just ran. He could hear someone running after him and imagined it was his savior but Sora was too focused on getting home to Cloud to care.

He rounded the corner of his lawn and sprinted across the lawn. Shoving his keys in the door he unlocked the house and slammed the front door behind him. He stood there for a moment guarding the door. His chest heaving from exerting so much energy.

"Cl...Cloud!" He screamed hoping his big brother would come find him and hold him. No answer. "CLOUD!" nothing.

The young brunette slid down the door and hugged his knees to his chest. And he cried.

Leon stood in the rain in the middle of the Sora's street. Breath heavy from running after the little brunette. 'Who the hell was that silver haired kid?'

Normally Leon wouldn't interfere with the life of someone he was assigned to. Working for the organization was simple. You do as your told and nothing more. The assignment said to kidnap Sora and hold him until further instruction. So saving him from that rapist wasn't exactly part of the plan.

'But I couldn't let him get hurt,' Leon caught himself by surprise,'since when do I care about an assignment?'

He pulled his leather jacket closer to him and made for his car. It would be dark soon and with the storm still going it would be the perfect chance to grab Sora.

Sora was woken by the sound of thunder. He was still on the floor in the foyer and his back was killing him from sleeping on the hardwood. 'Must have cried myself to sleep' the brunette thought as he stood and made his way through the house.

He found a note in the kitchen from Cloud,

_Hey Guys,_

_Zack invited me out to dinner and I figured why not. There's leftover pizza from last night in the fridge. Finish your homework and make sure Rodiney doesn't run off._

_Love_

_Cloud_

'So that's why Cloud wasn't home when I got in' Sora thought to himself. He heard Rodiney whine at the back door and ran to let the dog in.

Rodiney came bounding into the house, fur completely soaked and paws muddy, he jumped up at Sora excited that someone had remembered him.

"Oh Rodiney you're completely soaked! Come on let's find a towel and then I'll feed you."

The dog followed Sora into the laundry room where the brunette wrapped a towel around him and dried him off. Sora told Rodiney to stay as he left for the kitchen to grab a food bowl and then made his way back into the laundry room to fill it.

Noticing Rodiney's muddy paws, "Hmmm I'll have to make you eat in here buddy. Cloud will kill me if you get mud all over the house again." Sora placed the bowl on the floor and then pulled the doggy gate across the door. Rodiney didn't notice though as he eagerly dug into his dinner.

Grabbing a slice of pizza from the fridge Sora made his way up to his room to change. He sat the half eaten slice on his night stand and started through his closet for fresh clothes. As he pulled his dirty shirt off the lights flickered and Rodiney barked from down in the kitchen.

'I hate storms,' thought the brunette as he placed the torn shirt in his wastebasket. He turned to face the closet and that's when the lights went out. 'Great, just great.'

Half naked and slightly annoyed Sora felt around his room for the door. The light from outside was enough to illuminate the hallway so he could find the stairs. As he reached the top landing he heard glass shatter and Rodiney barking wildly. 'What the hell was that?' The brunette came down the stairs slowly, if only he could get to the kitchen to get a flashlight.

Sora poked his head around the bottom of the stairs and squinted into the darkness. The house was too dark to make out much detail but Sora wasn't about to go running into the arms of an intruder. 'What if it's Riku?' The brunette shivered at the thought of his attacker finding him at home.

A flash of lightening cast an erie glow inside the house and Sora could see a shadow figure move from inside the kitchen. 'Shit' Sora froze in place on the stairs. Unsure of what to do next he shifted his weight from one foot to the next, which caused the stair to creak. The sound breaking the deafening silence in the house. Sora could hear someone's feet coming down the hall towards the stairs. The brunette took up of the stairs, bounding two at a time but his foot didn't catch the last step and he fell foward.

He turned in time to see a dark figure, a man dressed in all black with his face half covered by a scarf, coming up the stairs after him. Sora kicked out catching the man in the gut. The figure grunted and held their side giving Sora enough time to get up and try to escape. The little brunette had barely made three steps forward when he was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground.

"Get off of me. GET OFF OF ME!" Sora yelled at the masked man. Strong arms held the young brunettes hands above his head. The dark man reached with one hand into his jacket and pulled out a syringe. Sora fought with all his might to get the man off of him. He pulled his knee up and caught the man in the groin. He was not going to be pinned twice in one day.

Sora was up again and again had only made it a few steps before the man grabbed him from behind. 'Gosh this guy is fast!' The brunette thought as he was pulled against a muscular chest. The figure pushed the needle into Sora's side.

"Ow!" Sora yelled out.

For the second time that day Sora felt dazed, his body heavy, he tried to turn to see who the intruder was but he was hoisted over the man's shoulder. The rush of blood too much for his body to handle, he passed out.

He woke up with a headache and burning sensation in his arms. Sora was currently laid out on a bed with his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound together. He also noticed that he was still half naked. He lay there for a moment taking a minute to even out his breathing. 'Where am I? What's going on?' He moved his head around quickly trying to take in the room all at once. It was a simple room. Plain walls with exposed brick, wooden floors and two windows.

The furniture was sparse and consisted of the bed which Sora occupied, a night stand, a dresser and a single chair. To Sora's alarm the chair was occupied as well.

He recognized the man sitting before him, "Sqall?" Sora's voice was hoarse and his body was tired. 'How long have I been in this bed?'

Leon said nothing. He just continued to stare at the bound brunette. Had Leon been any other kind of man he would think that Sora's current position was quite attractive.

"Squall what's going on? Where am I? Are Roxas and Cloud okay?" The small brunette was trying to turn his body to fully face the older man but his bonds prevented him from doing so. Leon continued to stare and then stood to walk across the room and sit on the bed so that Sora could see him easily. He eyed his captive.

"Say something!" Sora demanded.

"I'm glad you're awake. I didn't think the dose I gave you was so large but you're pretty small so a normal dose knocked you out for quite a bit." Leon explained, 'He doesn't care how big the dose was, that's the last thing on his mind you idiot.'

Leon usually didn't make it a point to talk with his assignments. Normally he would just leave them bound to the bed until further instruction. The less interaction the better. But there was something about this boy.

"Why am I here? Where's Cloud and Roxas?" Sora was starting to panic. Was his family okay?

"They're fine. They're home completely unharmed." The assassin offered hoping to calm the disturbed brunette. This seemed to work as Sora settled a bit.

"So...what am I doing here?"

"That I can't tell you because I don't know. I was only given orders to kidnap you and hold you until further notice."

Sora thought for a moment and then an idea came to him, "You're going to kill me. I know it! You'll have to kill me I've seen your face. I know your name! Why don't you just get it over with now?" The small brunette tried to move himself away from the assassin but it was useless. He barely moved two inches, his body so tired and sore.

"Maybe." The stoic man responded, 'Though it'd be such a waste of beauty, FOCUS LEON FOCUS' he willed himself.

"But until that order is given," Leon continued, "You're my captive and you will do as I say." The finality of his words left no room for questioning. With that Leon made to exit leaving Sora to his thoughts. The older man stopped just short of the door, "By the way it's futile to think about escaping, even if you make it out of the apartment there's no way you'd make it down 26 flights of stairs to the exit." He left.

'26 flights of stairs?' Sora rolled on his side to ease the pain in his arms as he thought, 'Where the hell is this place? It has to be downtown somewhere if it's this high up. Why did he kidnap me? It's not for his own reasons that's for sure.'

Sora remembered a trick he learned when he was younger. Cloud had showed him how to get his hands in front of him if they were bound. The young brunette pulled his knees up to his chest and slid his hands under his feet. After a moment Sora's hands rest in front of him instead of behind him, 'That's a little better, I bet Cloud and Roxas are out there right now with the police looking for me.'

The young brunette fiddled with the ropes that bound his hands, 'maybe if I work on these enough they'll come loose! I don't care if he say's it futile. I'm not sitting here waiting for him to decide to kill me.'

Roxas stood in his bedroom staring out the window. He had been standing like that for almost a three hours. Though he wouldn't know it he was so lost in his thoughts. He refused to see anyone, even Cloud. 'Where the hell are you Sora?' His eyes scanned the streets over in hopes that his twin would come stumbling out of the darkness back home.

It had been two days since Sora went missing. The last time he had seen Sora was just before they left school for the day. When Roxas finally came home that night he found Cloud, Zack and a police officer talking in the kitchen. Cloud looked like hell, his face even paler than usual as he stood next to Zack, the handsome neighbor not once leaving the blond's side.

After Cloud had called in that Sora was missing they did a quick search around the neighborhood to see if they could find any evidence of where he was. The short search had yeilded a broken pair of headphones, Sora's, with blood stains.

'That was two days ago,' Roxas thought.

As the police continued their search they explained that even if Sora was abducted the likelyhood of him still being alive was very slim. Especially since they had yet to see any evidence of ransome. That meant whoever had the boy was playing for keeps.

Cloud and Zack had spent the past two nights at the police station, offering any suspects they could think of and keeping track of the investigation. Cloud insisted that Roxas come with them but Roxas couldn't stand to be around such a tense situation. He decided he would wait at home. 'Sora will come home, someone has to be here waiting for him.' A single tear streamed down the young blonds face.

Sora had worked the ropes enough that he could just squeeze his hands through. He winced in pain as the raw skin on his left wrist started to bleed, pulling his hand free he and rubbing the circulation back into them Sora hestitated for a moment. Staring at the door.

'What if he comes back while I'm untying myself?'

He shook the thought from his head. Regardless he had to try something. Sora quickly began working on the ropes that bound his feet. With a little finesse and lots of pulling they finally unknotted themselves and Sora was able to untangle his feet. Sliding off the bed and carefully standing up he stood staring at the door. 'Now what?' He looked around the room for anything to arm himself with but aside from the furniture the room was baron.

Sora scanned over the room and settled that he wouldn't find a weapon here. He quietly made his way towards the window. As he moved a floorboard squeaked and Sora nearly yelped at the sound. He caught himself and stared anxiously at the door. 'No Squall.'

He continued to the window and looked out from the side. Sure enough he was downtown. The skyscrapers outside were indicative that he was somewhere in the business district of Radiant Garden, deep in the heart of the city. 'Not a pleasant part of town,' he recalled Cloud saying once. Sora looked down through the window and noticed there was no fire escape. Just lots of space between here and the ground below. 'Guess I won't be leaving through here,' he gulped.

Sora eyed the door, 'Going to have to do this the hard way.'

Moving towards the bedroom door he leaned against the frame and poked his head out slowly. glancing from left to right he noted that there were various doors and doorways on either side of the hall. 'One of those has to be an exit. but which one?' He slid against the wall out of the bedroom and made his way to the right.

He glanced over his shoulder to the other side of the hall, 'I wonder where he is?' the young brunette thought as he made his way further down the corridor, 'I bet that last door on the left is the front door!' Sora slowly walked towards the final door just as his hand reached the handle he heard another door open behind him and he turned to see Squall coming out of another room. The young brunette froze as Squall caught sight of him.

Without a word Squall took off into a run down the hall towards him, his eyes focused on Sora. Sora was frozen with fear but shook himself out of his stupor quickly and opened the front door. At least what he thought was the front door. The door opened into another bedroom, this one a bit more decorated than the one he was first in, 'Damn it! Damn it damn it!' Sora thought as he reassessed his escape. He slammed the door shut behind him just as Squall was coming up on it.

Banging on the door, "Sora open this door!'' the assassin was pushing against the bedroom door, Sora stumbled to find a lock on it but there was none, he threw his entire weight against it hoping to keep the door shut. "No!'' Sora yelled through the wood.

"Sora I'd rather not have to break the door down but don't think I won't. Open the door NOW." Sora struggled to hold his weight against the door as Squall continued to beat away at it from the other side. He turned his head to check the room and saw on an end table a letter opener. He weighed his options and then settled, pushing himself off the door as Squall burst in Sora ran to the end table and grabbed the blade. He turned towards Squall ready to attack.

Squall stood there for a moment, he eyed the little brunette and grinned, "What are you going to do with that Sora?" He took a step closer to Sora.

Sora noticed the movement and took a step back of his own. "Squall back up. I don't want to hurt you."

This statement made Squall burst out into laughter. Something Sora had not been expecting from the assassin. Confused but still en guard Sora stood and glared at the older man, 'he's laughing at me!'

Squalled composed himself, ''You're about as intimidating as a kitten. Sora put down the blade and walk towards me.'' Another step forward.

"Squall stop moving!' Sora was trembling he took another step away from Squall, the distance between Sora and the wall closing.

"No." another step, Squall's voice was low, husky even as he cornered Sora. The larger man stood just a foot away from Sora whose back was firmly pressed against the wall. The smaller boy held the blade out in front of him, his shaking hands fighting to keep the blade level with Squall's chest. They met eachother's eyes.

"Go ahead Sora, cut me." Squall dared the young brunette. At his hesitation, Squall reached up suddenly and grabbed the blade while his other hand held Sora in place against the wall. Sora struggled to keep his grasp on the blade but the pressure from Squall's hand forced him to let go. The letter opener falling to the ground.

Squall took in the young boy before him. Sora's eyes really were stunning. Even when shrowded with fear they were a defiant shade of blue that challenged anyone to look away. The older man forced both of Sora's hands above his head pinning them to the wall. Sora turned his head away as Squall brought his face inches away from his. Sora waited for punishment.

Squall watched as Sora's chest rose and fell, the way his small figure trembled against the wall. He thought for a moment, 'I wish it was me he was trembling against,' but he forced the thought away. This is your charge Leon, not your lover. Still Leon could not deny the beauty of the boy he currently had pinned to the wall.

"Sora. Look at me."

The small brunette hesitated and then turned his toward the assassin. There eyes met again. Sora could feel Squall's warm breath fluttering against his lips, their faces so close, their lips so close.

"Do you have any idea what kind of position you're in Sora?" Squall's voice was low, almost threatening, almost.

Sora shook his head but didn't dare break his gaze with Squall. The older brunette continued,

"I could do whatever I want with you. I could take you even more easily than that Silver haired boy did. I'm under no law to protect you or keep you unharmed. If I wanted to I could snap your pretty little neck now and save myself the trouble of watching you. I could touch you like I know you haven't been touched before, force you to do what I want.."

Sora's eyes began to tear as the weight of his predicament finally settled.

"but you know what Sora? I won't."

The young brunette's eyes widened in surprise at the older males confession. 'What does he mean he won't? Is this some kind of game?'

"I won't Sora because I don't want to harm you. I don't want to cause you pain. You're just an assignment. I figure whoever get's you after me will cause you far more damage then I could ever imagine. So I won't let you suffer while you're here." Squall finished, searching Sora's eyes.

Sora thought and then, "But you'll still hand me over when it's time right?"

Squall nodded once. Almost apologetically. This caused something inside Sora to snap.

"Don't act like you're not a bad guy here Squall. Whether you hurt me today, tomorrow or never you're still the one that's going to allow me to be handed off to a worser fate. You're still the one who took me from my family and they're hurting because of you."

Squall slammed his fist into the wall close to Sora's head. "Everyone has to make a living Sora. This is how the world works, at least for you now. I don't know what The Organization has planned for you but I can tell you you should accept the hospitality while it's being given because once you're out of my hands there's no guaranteeing your safety."

"And why do you care?" Sora fought back, "If I'm just a job to you then treat me like that. I won't have your false kindness, it's worse then if you were a total tyrant." Sora pushed his face further towards Squall, challenging.

Squall growled and then moved closer to Sora, pressing his whole weight against the younger boy, "Fine we'll play it that way then!" with that Squall lifted Sora over his shoulder and made to exit the room. Sora beat his fist against the older male's back but Squall was too furious to feel anything.

'This is why i don't get involved.'

Squall entered the room where he originally had Sora and threw him down on the bed. Sora cried out as his back connected with the flimsy mattress. Before he could try and get back up squall had climbed on top of him and was pinning him to the bed. 'Oh god he's going too..' Sora didn't have time to finish his thought as he realized that Squall was tying him back to the bed. one hand at each post and his feet tied seperately to the bottom. Squall hoisted himself off Sora and stood back from the bed admiring his work.

"and that's where you'll stay until I get my next instructions about you." He grinned and left.

Not wanting to instigate the older brunette anymore Sora settled himself. 'Stupid Squall. Stupid Sora.' Exhausted he fell into a fitfull slumber.

_''Don't act like you're not a bad guy...they're hurting because of you!''_

Sora's words played over and over in his thoughts. Squall paced the length of the kitchen.

'You've gotta get your act together Leon! You've never been this nice to an assignment before!' His mind was uneasy. Why was this little brunette having such an effect on him?

"Sure he's beautiful," Leon began, "but what the hell was that back in the bedroom? 'I won't Sora, I won't hurt you'" he had to laugh at the ridiculousness of his statement. Of course Leon would hurt him. If Xenanhort gave the order to shoot Sora between his incredibly blue eyes Leon would have no choice but to.

'That's where you're wrong you idiot. You have a choice you could always just give him back and leave The Organization!'

_BZZZTT BZZZTT BZZZTT BZZZTT_

His cell phone vibrating against the table brought him from his thoughts. Without looking at the caller ID Leon picked up the phone, waiting for the caller to speak.

"Squall." It was Xenanhort.

"Yes Sir."

"I see your assignment is going well. The evening news has mentioned our little Sora's disappearance twice. His older brother, pretty thing, is even offering a reward for any information on his whereabouts." Leon cringed at the sadistic manner in which Xenanhort spoke like he was bragging about having Sora.

"What am I supposed to do with him?'' With any luck Xenanhort would say, 'Keep him he's yours.'

"Ah ha I'm sending over my son to retrieve him." No such luck.

'Son? Since when does Xenanhort have a Son?' Thought the brunette.

"He should be there within the next few hours. Until then you're free to do whatever your wicked little mind can think of with Sora" His superior laughed and then hung up. Leon slammed the phone shut and tossed it back on the table.

'I can only imagine how twisted Xenanhort's son must be'

Leon grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with water. For some reason he thought Sora might be thirsty but his mind was at war again. 'Who cares if he's thirsty? In a few hours he'll be out of your life for good and you can move on to the next assignment.'

'Yea but you said you wouldn't hurt him. And if he's going to be taken away you might as well make the best of your time with him right?' Leon didn't realize that he had been walking towards Sora's room this entire time. He found himself standing inside the doorway. The neon light's from outside casting an eerie glow over the room. He could see Sora's form outlined on the bed. From what Leon could tell he was asleep. His chest rising and falling in a steady pattern, his face calm. Leon moved further into the room standing just beside the bed.

'Angelic,' was the first word to come to mind while staring at the sleeping brunette, 'he looks angelic.' Leon stood there for a few minutes just watching Sora sleep. 'Why would anyone want to do him harm? What the hell does The Organization want with someone so innocent?'

He set the water glass on the bedside table and slowly lowered himself on the bed to sit next to Sora. Careful not to disturb the slumbering teen Leon took note of Sora's features. The way his unruly spikes framed his face and fell over his ears, making them look pointed. His lips, pursed in his dream state, as if waiting for a knight to kiss them and wake him from this evil place. Leon's eyes travelled down his long kneck and eyed his lean torso. 'The perfect size for a big pair of arms to wrap around,' he thought.

Leon hesistantly reached out and stretched his fingers towards Sora's cheek. Caressing the tender skin there he imagined had they met under any other circumstances if they might be lovers. Sora stirred and Leon pulled his hand away. Waiting for the small brunette to come out of his slumber.

Sora's eyes opened and then closed and then opened again to focus on the man sitting before him.

"Squall?" Sora tried to sit up and then remembered he was tied to the bed. The brunette assassin said nothing just continued to watch Sora. Leon's eyes filled with what one might call remorse, or was it lust? Sora couldn't quite tell.

"Squall, are you...here to kill me?" Sora asked. The resolve in his voice stating that he didn't intend to fight back. Leon looked taken a back, 'Oh yea you did say that you might have too you idiot.'

"No Sora, I'm not going to kill you." Leon explained. His eyes resting on the water, "I brought you a glass of water, figure it's been a bit since you've had any, you must be thirsty,'' he grabbed the glass from the side table.

Sora eyed the glass and then looked back at Leon, nodding his head. Leon slowly brought the glass to Sora's lips, using his spare hand Leon cupped the back of Sora's head to make it easier for him to drink. When Sora was finished Leon placed the cup back on the night table. The two of them falling into a somewhat comfortable silence. Of course Sora was still tied to the bed.

"Squall..." Sora began, "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you were thirsty.'' Squall chose the idiot answer to avoid the real one.

"No not the water. I mean why are you doing this?'' Sora indicated his restraints, "Why are you working for an organization that hurts people?"

Leon thought for a moment, his eyes settling on a random spot of the bed. ''It's what I'm good at.''

Sora chuckled a bit at Leon's response. The older brunette looking at him strangely.

"It's not exactly a boast worthy talent, 'I'm good at murdering people.'' Sora was mocking his response, "You know I had a chem teacher last year who told me I'd be good at world domination because of my ability to ruin just about everything, he didn't really like me but just because he said I was good at it doesn't mean I'm going to go around ruining people's lives. So what's the real reason you do this?"

Leon stared at Sora as if he had two heads. That **was** his reason for doing this. He took up martial arts because he wasn't good at anything else. And then The Organization came along and trained him to be a weapon's expert, taught him everything he needed to know. Leon could unarm twelve men without a firearm, he could traverse a building with nothing but a line of rope and his barehands, he could take out an entire room of men with a single bullet. It's just what he was trained to do.

"It's just what I do Sora." Leon offered. 'Why is he asking me this? Why does he care?'

"Well I think that's stupid Squall," Sora bit back, "and not just because I'm going to be your next victim but because of all the people I'm sure you've hurt before me. How many lives have you ruined?''

"Why do you care Sora,'' Leon ground out through gritted teeth. 'Who does this kid think he is? questioning me?'

"Because I don't understand it. I don't understand why someone would harm anyone else. Why would you chose to hurt someone? What justifies that? Especially someone who hasn't done a thing to you? I realize it's useless to beg for my life and honestly it hurts me more to think of my family being in pain then losing my life. So since it's useless to do that I might as well understand before I go why someone would be so forthright about taking it away." Sora wasn't quite yelling but his anger was quite apparent and Leon couldn't blame him.

"The Organization was the first "family," I guess you could say I've had." Leon answered, Sora waited for him to continue. "I was dragged from one foster family to the next when I was a teen. My parents both died in a fire when I was 12 and I was on my own. The Organization changed that. They took me in, made me feel wanted." He finished. His eyes lingering on a random spot of the bed.

Sora watched the assassin. His eyes settling on the scar between his eyes, "My Mom died a year ago," he confessed. Leon looked up at him finally, his eyes asking him to go on, "I don't know what Roxas and I would have done if Cloud hadn't been there to take care of us. Dad left us when we were little. We haven't heard anything from him since we were 5. So when Mom died it was up to Cloud to take care of the family. If not for him Roxas and I would have been placed in a foster family."

'The file didn't say anything about his mother dying.' He's seems like such a happy kid.

"We were so afraid, of our family being split up. I can only imagine how scared you must have been. How alone you must have felt.'' Sora's eyes swelled with tears as he looked at Squall. Squall turned to meet his gaze his hand instinctively reach up to Sora's cheek to wipe away his tears.

They stayed there for a moment, silence taking over as their eyes connected. Squall had to redirect this conversation.

"Who was that silver haired guy in the woods?"

Sora sniffled and then shook his head, his memory of the woods incident coming back, "That was Riku..Wait! How did you know about him?"

Squall sat back ready to answer but Sora beat him to it, "You're the guy who saved me."

"Yea just so you could be kidnapped by another monster" Squall huffed and turned away. Sora reached for his arm not wanting the older man to leave.

"No Squall" the assassin stopped as Sora's hand rested on his forearm, "...thank, thank you Squall. Thank you for saving me." Squall could hear it in Sora's voice that he was crying again and again there was a wince of pain in Squall's heart. He turned back to Sora, the small boy nuzzling his head against Squall's arm as he cried. "If Riku had...if he had..." Sora was mumbling.

Squall shushed him, running his fingers through Sora's hair surprised at how soft it was despite it's spiky appearance.


End file.
